


What's Mine is Yours

by amukmuk



Series: Mukmuk's Mandomera Mischief [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, steamy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amukmuk/pseuds/amukmuk
Summary: The best thing about a boyfriend is the free shirt.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Series: Mukmuk's Mandomera Mischief [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764004
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	What's Mine is Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boggy/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: is that my shirt? for the amazing and wonderful Boggy <3

There are several amazing, priceless things about being a parent. There are also, however, several amazing, priceless things about the kids being at the sitter’s and sleeping past the first cry of the proverbial rooster. The midmorning light filters through the window and, reaching towards the opposite side of the bed, Din finds only a lump of blankets where once laid a beautiful woman. Sitting up, only a small wave of panic washes over him before he smells the coffee brewing downstairs. Throwing on the pants that had been so carelessly disregarded the night before, Din follows the aroma of coffee and what could be either pancakes or waffles.

In the kitchen, Omera stands over the griddle, her long hair clipped back messily, a spatula in hand, and wearing his dress shirt from last night… with no pants. Now this is definitely a sight he would cherish every day until he died as the happiest man to have ever lived. "Good morning," he greets, leaning against the entryway. 

She turns, wearing a smile so bright and beautiful that she is the embodiment of the perfect summer day. "Good morning."

He grins, "Is that my shirt?" 

She looks down, the top three buttons are undone and Din - while he had seen everything underneath the night before - tries not to gawk like a teenager, as youthful as she makes him feel. "So what if it is?" She asks, a playful smirk toying at her lips.

He takes a step closer, and runs a gentle hand down her jaw. "Looks far better on you than me."

She grins. "You know where else this looks good?"

He hums his question as he leans in for a kiss. 

When they separate, she murmurs in his ear, "On your bedroom floor."

All the blood in his head suddenly floods south. "I'm pretty sure that's where you found it this morning."

"Then it only seems right that I return it there."

Without further comment, he tosses her over his shoulder, unplugs the griddle, and carries her upstairs. She squeals with delight and Din, not for the first time, counts his blessings for being hopelessly in love with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out on tumblr: amukmuk


End file.
